Sacrificio
by beatifulGirl100
Summary: Ella quiere que el sea feliz, aun que eso quiera decir que no puedan ser amigos y ella deba ser infeliz, Pues a pesar de todo...Lo ama, y para ella que le haiga roto el corazón era una traición.


Era un día como cualquier otro, la gente caminaba lentamente sobre un parque que estaba alejado de la ciudad, al que **ella** siempre asistía y le había mostrado a aquel rubio, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad, a excepción que dicha mujer que miraba con dolor aquellos ojos verdes jade que caminaban al lado de cierto rubio, al que amaba con toda su alma y corazón, del que jamás pensó una traición tan grande como esa. Sonrió con amargura; a pesar de todo aun recordaba el día que aquel chico se cruzo en su camino.

_El tiempo que tenia para llegar a su escuela era escaso y apenas tenia tiempo. Caminaba tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con alguien al que ni siquiera noto, causando que todos sus libros cayeran al piso retrasando su llegada a tiempo a sus clases._

_-Di-Disculpa, no fue mi intención- Le pidió disculpas tímidamente al joven con el que había tenido aquel vergonzoso accidente, ella estaba sumida en vergüenza, otra vez la tacharían de tonta, despistada e impuntual._

_-No te preocupes yo estoy bien'ttebayo- Lo miro sorprendida, aquellos ojos azules que parecían un mar la hipnotizaron, su cautivadora sonrisa y su rubio cabello. Ella se sonrojo violentamente._

_Se dispuso a recoger sus libros que reposaban en el suelo esperando a que su dueña los recogiera; sintió una mano sobre la suya y nuevamente se sonrojo._

_-Déjame ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo yo choque contigo jeje- Ella se confundió, ¿Quién diría que por su culpa tropezó con alguien sabiendo que la otra persona fue la culpable?, absolutamente nadie._

_-Pe-perdona, demo, yo fui quien choco contigo, no de-debes culparte por algo que no hiciste- dijo tomando sus libros rápidamente y apartando un mechón de su azulina melena que le cubría un poco su vista e inmediatamente se puso de pie._

_-Gomen, me tengo que ir- Le dijo rápidamente, dispuesta a seguir caminando cuando una sensación calida se poso sobre su muñeca._

_Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto aquel rubio; la morena desvió la mirada, aquello la estaba incomodando en cierta forma, empezaba a dudar de las intenciones de ese rubio, el ojiazul al notar la incomodidad de la peliazul le aclaro que solo quería saber su nombre y le dijo sonriente el suyo "Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto"._

_Hinata dudosa le respondió, "Hinata Hyuuga"._

_-Deberíamos vernos mas seguido Hinata-chan- La ojiperla simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y dispuesta a irse el le pregunto._

_-Oye perdona de nuevo pero ¿Dónde queda el Instituto Konoha?- La Hyuuga lo miro desconcertada, ¿acaso aquel apuesto joven iría al mismo instituto que ella?_

_-EE-tto… Y-Yo me dirijo hacia allá, p-puedo guiarte- le dijo titubeante, no es que le gustara, demo, aquel chico había captado su atención, era muy contraria a ella. Feliz, confiado, sonriente, en cambio ella solo estaba sumida en tristeza, era muy desconfiada de las personas debido a varias traiciones, y casi nunca sonreía. Su vida era tristeza, pues no recibía el cariño de nadie, ya que su padre a cada momento la lastimaba emocionalmente con insultos y regaños. Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y ahora le preguntaría a ese rubio si era un nuevo habitante de la ciudad, ya que todos conocían aquel prestigioso instituto._

_-Perdón por las molestias, pero me acabo de mudar - Menciono cuando la morena ojiperla parecía preguntarse sobre aquel asunto. Y dispuestos siguieron su camino hacia ese Instituto, claro, ambos corriendo._

No podía permitirse recordar aquellos momentos, solo la entristecían, los miro de nuevo, sonreían felices y ni siquiera la notaban. Agacho la mirada con dolor y un pensamiento llego a ella **–"Insignificante"-,** no soportaría mas, y por inercia unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que ese zorruno chico le correspondería?, ella se cegó, negándose a creer la verdad que aquel hombre le había dicho un día de escuela, y que algún día la amaría a ella como el la amaba a ella.

_Hinata yacía observando a los alumnos en una banca lejana a las multitudes, ella prefería la soledad a la compañía, ya que no era de muchas palabras._

_A lo lejos, pudo distinguir la figura de cierto rubio, que charlaba entusiasmado con varios chicos de su grupo; **-"N-Naruto-kun"-** Sus ojos perlas brillaron felices al mencionar mentalmente su nombre._

_ El ya llevaba mas de 1 año instalado en Konoha, y en todo ese tiempo Hinata lo admiro, confiando de nuevo en los demás, pues aquel muchacho le dijo que siempre hay que confiar y como era de esperarse cada día se enamoraba mas de el. Se sonrojo violentamente cuando el Uzumaki la volteo a mirar y le regalo una sonrisa que solo el podía tener. La peliazul rápidamente desvió la mirada notando que **su** Naruto se encaminaba hacia ella muy contento; su corazón se acelero creyendo en lo mejor, que el se declararía a ella como en todas las películas. El se sentó a su lado y sin más menciono._

_-Hina-chan…bueno, yo quería decirte algo- Sus océanos azules estaban fijos en ella, con un brillo muy distinto al que tenia siempre, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que podía continuar._

_-Bueno, es que… desde que llegue a este instituto estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien, y tu… la conoces muy bien…- El se rascaba la nuca un poco sonrojado. Hinata sabia que era ella, pues era la única chica que conoció primero, aun que eso sonara un tanto egoísta, estaba segura y ella tan roja como un tomate le respondió._

_-… ¿Q-Quien es ella N-Naruto-kun?- La voz de la ojiluna era cada vez mas emocionada. No aguantaba, la emoción era tan grande, hasta que…_

_-¡Es Sakura-chan!- El estaba bastante feliz al decir aquello, pero Hinata tubo una sensación de que su corazón se detuvo, el aire le faltaba y estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero no podía desplomarse frente a el y fingió una sonrisa un tanto convincente y solo le dijo –"P-Perdón, m-me tengo que ir"-._

Aun recordaba que aquel día lloro todo lo que pudo, y que desde entonces evitaba a Naruto Uzumaki, pues un día Sakura –Quien era su amiga- Le menciono a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos destruyendo su amistad. Desde ese tiempo perdió la confianza hasta de si misma, pues siempre era pisoteada por los demás.

Los volvió a ver, y noto como el Naruto que era el dueño de su ser la miraba tan sorprendido que corriendo se dirigió a ella, dejando a la Haruno sola en aquella banca.

Se puso de pie ignorando con todo el dolor de su corazón al rubio, pues sabia que si hablaba con el, empeoraría absolutamente todo. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar- Menciono el zorro con melancolía en la voz, aquel rompimiento de su amistad le afecto en cierta manera, que ni siquiera el amor de su pelirosa podría reparar.

-O-Onegai, n-no empeores l-las cosas- Suplico llorando, tenia que sacrificar su propia felicidad por **el**, ya que si hablaba con Naruto tal vez le tendría lastima y acabaría con su noviazgo con Sakura por su culpa y ella no quería que sufriera. Naruto simplemente bajo la mirada triste, pues sabia que no debía insistir mas y antes de que Hinata se fuera el le dijo.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, aun que tu no quieras saber nada de mi-

Ante estas palabras Hinata Hyuuga no pudo hacer más, que solo alejarse.

Fin u.u

Hola, pues como verán e dejado este ONE-shot algo triste. Y a eso tengo una explicación.

**Nunca me salen los NaruHinas felices.**

Es verdad, una vez hice uno, muy empalagoso y del asco (No se ofendan es mi criterio de aquel fic que YO realice ¬¬)

Bueno aquí les dejo XD

Me voy

**Beatifulgirl100.**

** ¿ Reviews?**


End file.
